Oh My My MY
by Friendship-Angel-09
Summary: Smitchie/Naitlyn/jason & TBD. Shane and Mitchie meet when they are younger and are best friends. then she has to leave because her grams is sick. to find out what happens next you'll just have to read to find out more... SO CLICK IT. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.
1. The Dream

Hey every one. I'm new to this so please be honest. and ideas you have are open. you can send me a message or leave a comment telling them to me. I'm going to try to update when i can but i'll wait to see how this chapter goes. thank you. and yes this is a Smitchie and Naitlyn, but i haven't figured out a pair for Jason yet. i will need names for the girl i'm going to pair jason with. i don't want any names from camp rock though. unique names would be nice. thank you again.

Chapter One

"_You're such a baby."_

"_Yeah. You still watch Barney"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Yes you are. You're also ugly"_

"_Yeah. You are and you have cooties"_

"_You're so mean," the little girl cried._

"_Aww look at the baby cry"_

"_HEY!! Leave her alone or I'll beat you up"_

"_Oh we're so scared."_

"_Yeah so just go away and mind your own business."_

"_I'm sorry I can't do that because you're picking on a little girl whose 2 years younger then you. You two are nothing but bullies."_

_Both of the boys turned around and walked towards the other boy that was helping the little girl. The next thing they two boys knew was that they each had a bloody nose. And they ran away crying._

"_Hey are you ok? Did those boys hurt you anymore then you feelings?"_

_The little girl just shook her head no and said, "No I'm ok. Why did you help me?" She was trying to slow down her sobs, and she eventually stopped crying._

"_Because no one should be bullied," the boy said._

"_Thank you. My name's Mitchie. Want to be my friend? I don't have any," the little girl said with excitement and hoping he would say yes._

"_Of course," the boy said._

"_C'mon Mitchie. Mitchie, Mitchie Wake up."_

Mitchie woke up and shook her head.

"I hate that dream"

* * *

thank you for reading and please leave a comment.


	2. The Concert

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Mitchie woke up and climbed out of bed. She pushed her CD into the computer and did her morning routine. When she was finally ready she grabbed her back pack on went downstairs and in to the kitchen.

"Mornin' mom" she said kind of sad.

"Morning sweetie. What's wrong honey?" her mother Connie said.

"Nothing I just had that dream when we first met. I miss him mom, but I doubt he'll remembers me still with all of his fame now." Mitchie said disappointingly.

"Oh honey I'm sure he still remembers you and misses you still too." Connie said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Yeah, but we haven't talked in 3 and a half years Mom. I just wish I could see him one more time." She said dejectedly.

"Oh HotTunes is on can you turn it up a bit mom."

"_In recent news. The lead singer of Connect Three, Shane Gray, stormed off the set for the new video. This has been just one of his recent Bad Boy stunts. Connect Three has made a statement that they will finish this tour, and then they will be canceling everything that follows to give Shane Gray time to cool off and get back to his old self. Hopefully Shane Gray will go back to his old self soon other wise many fans will be disappointed this coming year. This is Jamie Franco reporting."_

"Wow. What happened to him? That is not the Shane I know." Mitchie said with shock and surprise.

"I don't know," Connie said just as surprised and shocked.

* * *

"MITCHIE!! MITCHIE!! Omg guess what guess what?" Mitchie's friend Sierra said as she ran up to Mitchie's locker extremely excited.

"What is it Sierra?" she replying back.

"I just won two tickets and backstage passes to Connect Three's concert tomorrow night. You want to come with me? Pleeease Mitchie. Please." Sierra begged.

"Yes, but I have to make sure it's ok with my mom and dad first." Mitchie replied.

"Yes. Mitchie I love you." Sierra practically yelled and hugged her.

"There's only one good thing. Tomorrow is our last day of school before summer." Mitchie said really excited.

School passed as usual. The teacher's were trying to get their students to learn a few more things before school ended. Tomorrow was a half day and classes were half as long and the rest of the day was used to clean out your locker if you needed to.

When school ended both Mitchie and Sierra walked to Mitchie's house. When they got there Mitchie and Sierra both headed to the kitchen where they know they would find Connie.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Mrs. Torres."

"Hi girls how was school?"

"It was good. Um…mom can I ask you something?" Mitchie said

"Sure honey what is it?" Connie asked.

"Well Sierra won tickets and backstage passes to Connect Three's concert tomorrow night. Can I please go? Maybe I'll see you know who there." Mitchie pleaded.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Connie asked concerned.

"Yes" Mitchie nodded her head as though she were a bobble head doll.

"Alright, but be careful ok. And how are you getting there and back?" Connie asked.

"Oh my parents are driving us there and back. There's no need to worry Mrs. Torres we'll be careful." Sierra said cheerfully

"Ok well be good ok. You girls go run along and do whatever." Connie said as she turned to the counter to start getting dinner ready.

Both girls squealed and ran upstairs to Mitchie's room.

"Oh I'm so excited. I can't wait until the concert starts. I can't believe we get to meet them after the concert. This is so exciting," Sierra turned her head towards Mitchie, "Hey Mitchie are you ok? Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry I'm just nervous about meeting them that's all" Mitchie replied as she looked out the window.

"Hey girls we're here." Sierra's mom announced.

Both girls turned and looked out the driver side windows and saw the concert hall. Theirs eyes just lit up with excitement. Sierra's mom pulled up to the parking lot and let the girls out.

"Have a good time girls." Sierra's mom said cheerfully just like Sierra does.

"We will" they both practically squealed.

As Sierra's mom drove away the girls head to get their front row seats. It took them awhile with all the screaming fan girls.

"Wow these are amazing seats" Sierra yelled since it was really loud with all the people that were already in there. The concert was going to be starting in a few minutes.

"Yeah they are. How did you ever get these tickets?" Mitchie said laughing.

The concert began right after she said that. The whole time Mitchie was watching the concert she kept her eyes on Shane. She was hoping that he wouldn't see her just yet. She wanted to surprise him and the others. Sierra had no idea that Mitchie knew all three boys when she was younger. Mitchie always left things like that about her past because they were just to painful to think about. Not that she didn't have a good childhood, but it was the fact that after two years they stopped talking especially after that one fight. That's why she never told Sierra about it.

When the concert was at the last song Shane sang a new song that no one but the band has ever heard. He sang 'Gotta Find You'.

"Well this song is for a very special girl. I wrote this along time ago, and now I will be singing it for the first time to you, my fans. I hope you like it, and yes this is going to be on the new album."

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start  
_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are

_Could it be, your not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

_I need to find you  
_

_I gotta find you  
_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
_

_I need to find you  
_

_I gotta find you_

As Mitchie left the concert hall to go backstage she heard part of the song. It was the song he wrote for her. He sang it to her before he told her that he loved her. Right before she walked out of the doors she turned around and looked at him. The look on he face was as though a part of him died and he was searching for that missing piece. His face was also filled with pain, sorrow and regret.

"Mitchie are you coming?" Sierra whispered every low but loud enough for Mitchie to hear. The entire audience was dead silent.

"Yeah." Mitchie said half heartedly not wanting to go.

It took them both a while to find the backstage door. By the time they got there Shane and the boys were off stage and Shane was going crazy. He was throwing things around and trying to get his frustration out.

"Why didn't she come? What am I not good enough for her to see me? It's been four years since we talked, and this is the first time we've stopped in her town for a concert. DAMN IT." Shane yelled as he continued to throw things around.

"Dude chill maybe she was in the audience but you just didn't see her. Did you ever think that she might still be hurting?" Jason said to Shane to try to calm him down.

Besides Shane, Jason was close to Mitchie because she would tell him everything if she had a problem especially with Shane. Jason was more in tune with Mitchie emotionally because even though she wouldn't show it he could tell when something was wrong with her.

"Yeah Shane, you know you aren't the only one that has seen or talked to her in a long time either. We want to see her just as much as you do." Nate said also trying to get Shane to calm down.

"DAMN IT. It just hurts so fucking bad." Shane yelled and throw another thing but this time turning around.

"Mitchie?" Shane said disbelieving.

Mitchie had been standing there watching everything being unnoticed by the three boys.

"Shane," Mitchie half whispered half hissed as she shook her head at him.

* * *

let me know what you think please. and i know i'm evil i left a cliffy kind of. i promise the next chapter will be up in a few days. i can only write the story during my free time. So i'll wait until i get a few more reviews before i update. i'm still brainstorming the next chapter so feel free to give me your in put.


	3. The Big Secret

i'm sorry guys. i've just been feeling really under the weather lately. i'm just glad i got this chapter typed. sorry it's not that long.i would have had it done yesterday,but my wonderful boyfriend was so nice and risked gettng sick. he came over to see me, and poor him now he's sick and i'm worse. and thank you guys so much for the name ideas. if anyone has a website that they can send me that has names i would love you so much or the person who suggests the name that gets the most votes. they will get a sneek preview of the chapter that comes after the vote happens. i'll let you know when that will be and whoo the winner is. and the names you are suggesting are being added to my list along with the people who suggest what names.

I DON"T OWN CAMP ROCK NOR THE JONAS BROTHERS. SORRY THAT I DIDN'T SAY THIS BEFORE. I FORGOT. I WILL PUT THE DISCLAMER IN EVER CHAPTER FROM NOW ON.

Chapter 3

"Shane," Mitchie half whispered half hissed 0as she shook her head.

Before anyone could say anything else Jason and Nate pretty much attacked Mitchie in a group hug. They started messing with her, and they did a Mitchie sandwich. The whole time Mitchie could help, but smile and laugh; while Sierra stood there confused.

"Mitchie, Mitchie. MITCHIE!!" Sierra yelled in frustration of not being able to get her friends attention.

All the boys and Mitchie turned to Sierra.

"Oh I'm Sorry Sierra. It's just I haven't seen these guys in 5 years." Mitchie said apologetically.

"Wait you've know them for 5 years? The band only started 3 years ago," Sierra said in complete confusion.

"Hey boys I hate to interrupt, but you have awaiting fan girls outside." Big Rob yelled backstage.

"Ok Rob," the boys yelled back.

"Hey Mitchie do you and your friend want to wait in the tour bus for us and we can catch up, and get to know each other there," Jason said very excited.

"No, no she can't. She walked out of our lives remember? She left us. I don't think she should be allowed on the bus." Shane yelled as he pouted.

Jason and Nate both said in unison, "She's coming."

"Hey Big Rob?" Nate yelled

"Yeah" big rob said as he poked his head backstage.

"Can you please escort these lovely ladies to the tour bus please? And don't worry we trust them especially her" Nate said as pointed to Mitchie.

"I hate you guys" Shane mumbled as he walked out the back door to great his fans.

"Come on ladies. The bus is this way." Big rob said as he walked the opposite direction of the boys.

"Mitchie? How do you know all of them? You never told me that. I thought I was your best friend?" Sierra asked with both excitement and disappointment.

"I never wanted to talk about it. I've known Shane since I was six. And from there I met Nate and Jason. We were all best friends especially Shane and I. we were always close. Then came that fateful summer, he was 14 and I was 12. We were lying on a hill in a park gazing up at the stars. He held me close never wanting to let go and neither did I. we cried and promised each other we would be together forever, and a few miles wouldn't change that. I had to here because my gram was sick, but you already knew that part. We continued to talk to each other, and stay in contact. What I didn't know was how hard Shane was taking it. We started to become distant. I asked Nate and Jason hoping they would know, but they wouldn't say. A few months went by and Shane and I grew farther apart until one day we got into this huge fight, and after that we never talked again. This is until today. That's why I don't have any posters of Shane in my room. There are only ones of Nate and Jason. And that's why when Tess asks me about them and she says 'you have to at least like think like one of them is like hot' and I say 'I do, but I could never be into them that way.'" Mitchie explain to Sierra on the walk over to the bus.

"Wow that's amazing. So you and Shane were once a couple?" Sierra asks curiously.

"Yeah kind of. I mean he was my first kiss and all, but when I found out why he was so distant I went crazy. For about 4 or 5 months before we stopped talking be began dating this girl. It was almost like he was replacing me. At least that's what Nate and Jason aid. But Shane and I had decided it would be best for our friendship if we didn't date each other, but it was the distance and the girl that crushed me. When Nate and Jason heard about our fight they came down to see me immediately without telling Shane. I don't think they've ever told him. They've usually always taken my side because Shane would always be an idiot." Mitchie laughed a little at a thought of a fight they had over a candy bar. Shane wouldn't let her have a bite of it, and she had been really hungry. And she got mad at him and so did Nate and Jason because he should have given it to her since she was hungry.

Sierra laughed a little too. "Wow you two were really close. That's amazing. Now I understand a lot more. Now I get why you got really depressed about a year after you moved here. I'm sorry for what happened," Sierra stated.

"Ok girls we are here. Just go right on up and sit somewhere in the front. The boys should be in shortly. And you would be surprised as to Shane reasons for his actions lately," Big Rob decided to pipe in.

As soon as the girls got in the bus. Mitchie called her mom to let her know she might be late and explained why.

"hey sierra before you call your mom please don't tell her about anything I told you or will her tonight. Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. Please Mitchie pleaded.

"Ok Mitchie I promise." Sierra said as she began to call her mom she told her that she would call her when they were ready to go because they were still talking with connect 3, but they had to go and greet all the other fans before they came back to them.

"ok sierra we have to do that promise hand shake ok. It's not that I don't trust you, but I just want to be safe you know?" Mitchie said.

As they were doing their weird hand shake the boys walked in and stopped dead in their tracks and began to laugh out loud. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked toward the noise, and when they saw it was the guys the got really red.

* * *

thank you guys so much. and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i am going to try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. The Bus Ride

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I should have another chapter up by the end of the week end. I'm also still searching for that name. both jason's girlsfriend and caitlyn will be showing up soon. I'm thinking in the next three or four chapters. So please help me find that name. **

Disclaimer: i don't own Camp Rock nor the characters.

I do own camp rock the movie on DVD, but sadly not the rights to it.

Chapter 4

The girls stopped and sat down on what was assumed to be the couch. The boys closed the bus door, and walked all the way into the bus each finding various places to sit. Shane sat the farthest away from Mitchie as he could. There was a small silence before Nate decided to break it.

"So Mitchie how have you been since we last saw each other?"

"Well things have been very good. As you know sierra is my best friend. She pretty much knows almost everything now." Mitchie said with a smile.

"Yeah, she explained a lot of stuff to me which really helped me understand a lot of the stuff she went through. At around the time her and Shane stopped talking her grams died and she got really sad, but since I was her only true friend, that I knew of at the time, I cheered her up. I got her a guitar with her name on it." Sierra said very cheerfully.

"Yeah my grams died right before the whole fight." Mitchie said as she hung her had in sadness.

"You never told me your grams died. Why didn't you tell me?" Shane said a bit mad and hurt that she kept something like that from him.

"The day we had the fight I called to tell you, but then Nate answered and told me what was going on. You know the rest. I was just so mad and hurt that you would do that and break our promise." Mitchie shot back with a fury in her eyes that only Shane could see.

He knew he hurt her, but he had no idea it was that much. It was bad enough he felt bad already, but to know that hurt him even more.

'I was really glad when Nate and Jason came down to see me right after. They were there for me when the one person I needed comfort from wasn't there for me. And yes I know you didn't know about that Shane. And actually I've also been n contact with them for the past 5 years. I told them not to tell you so don't be mad at them." Mitchie said in a very stern voice.

"Well if you didn't-"Shane started to say and was cut off by Nate know where he was going with that.

"So Mitchie have you written any new songs?"

"Yeah I have and sierra has been helping me. I'm trying to convert one of my songs into Mandarin Chinese." Mitchie said with a huge smile and trying to get sierra more involved instead of being left out.

"Really that's awesome. So sierra you know Mandarin/" Nate asked.

Sierra blushed and nodded, "yeah I got an A+ in A.P. and a 5 on the exam."

"That's so cool and I thought I was the only one that was really good in a foreign language." Jason said excitedly.

"What language can you speak Jay?" Nate asked. He didn't know Jason was good at a foreign language.

"I can speak fluent Spanish. My mom taught it to me before she died. I just haven't spoken it since." Jason said a bit sad. Jason's mom died when he was 13.

"I didn't know that. I never heard you speak it." Nate said.

"Yeah I've only spoke it around my mom and Mitchie and her parents." Jason said.

"Wow" was all Nate could say.

They continued to catch up and talk about things. Shane just stayed out of the conversations mostly. If there was a topic that was interesting of if he had a question he asked it. The questions were mostly toward Mitchie. By the time they finished it was really late.

Sierra looked at her phone to see what time it was, and realized that it was almost 12:30. at some point during their talk she had called her mom to let her know that the boys would be giving her a ride home. She told her mom that they already called Mitchie's mom so there was no need to call her. They really didn't call; the boys had asked her not to.

"Oh man. It's almost 12:30. We should really get going home" sierra said as she yawned.

"Hey Donny. Mind start driving these girls home? Jason yelled.

"sure no problem just tell me the addresses of where to drop them off" Donny yelled from the front of the bus. Donny was their bus driver.

"I live at 625 W. Bimbo Road." Sierra yelled from the back.

The boys told sierra to yell out her address first so Donny could drop her off first. When they dropped off sierra the boys made sure she had all of their contact information in case she ever wants to talk. They had all become fast friends. They said their goodbyes and went to drop Mitchie off.

"Hey Mitchie can you stay here, the boys and I will be right back." Nate said with a mischievous smile as he dragged Jason and Shane into the back.

"I wonder what they are up too." Mitchie said out loud.

"Hey um…Mitchie is that your name?" Donny asked and Mitchie shook her head. "where do you live sweetie?"

"Oh sorry, I liveat 465 Maypole Road. It's about a 10 minute drive." Mitchie replied back.

When they were about 2 blocks from Mitchie's house, Nate came out from the back and walked over to Donny and said "just drop us off here. We're going to check things out."

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' "it's the police mamma or sir. We believe we have found something that belongs to you."

**I know I'm bad. i promise the next chapter will be up soon and I will tell you this: You will hate me for a while after these two chapters. well at least until the next one comes out.**

**I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will make up for it big time.**

**And Don'tforgetto review and give me name suggestions fo Jason's girlfriend and please nothing from Camp Rock.**


	5. WHAT!

I'm so sorry you guys. I've just been swamped with college apps and scholarship apps and school. I'm going to try to get 6 up when I can. Please read the bottom for more info. Well here is chapter 5 for you. I hope you enjoy I worked very hard on this.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Camp Rock characters. (Mitchie, Tess, Connect 3, Connie, Brown, Steve, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Lola, etc. You get the point.) All original non-Camp rock characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Nate, Jason what's going on, and Shane will you let go of me," Mitchie said really confused. Shane was holding her hands in back of her as though she was hand-cuffed. When they walked up to her house Jason knocked on the door.

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' "it's the police. Mamma or sir we believe we have something that belongs to you."

Mitchie's mom was quick to open the door afraid something happened to Mitchie, and was practically tackled by Jason in a hug.

"Mrs. Torres how are you? I've missed you so much." Jason yelled.

"Hi Jason, I'm good. Shh though Mr. Torres is sleeping." Connie said.

Next Nate walked in "Hi Mrs. Torres it's been a while," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Shane let go of me."

"No"

"Shane let go of me now." Mitchie said as she was finally able to pull her hands free. As she did this she huffed and puffed as she went upstairs to check on something.

SLAP!!

"Ow! What was that for Mom?" Shane said.

"that is for not listening to Mitchie just now, for breaking her heart, and for becoming something I know you're not." Connie said firmly.

"I'm sorry mom" Shane said as he hung his head in shame. Ever since e was little and became best friends with Mitchie he had started to call Connie mom because she was like a second mom to him. It was just second nature to him now.

Mitchie was already back downstairs and she had a small smile on her face. This fact confused the hell out of Shane, so he just shrugged it off. Everyone was in the front room now catching up with Connie and telling her about the tour.

"You know it's getting late why don't you guys stay the night unless you have to do something important tomorrow?" Connie offered.

"Well we would have to talk to Donny. We really don't need to be anywhere tomorrow, but we have to be in Richmond, Virginia by Sunday morning at 10:00. I'll be right back and I'll go ask him." Nate said.

"Oh and let him know he can stay too. We have plenty of room." Connie said before Nate was out of earshot.

A few minutes later Nate walked back in with Donny and some overnight bags. They all took their respective bags and Connie started directing where everyone should go.

"Nate and Jason you will be in the guest bedrooms, Donny you will be down here on the sofa bed, and I don't know where I should put you yet," Connie said.

When everyone went to where they were suppose to be, and Mitchie went to the kitchen. Connie whispered to Shane where he was supposed to go. "I want you to go and sleep in Mitchie's room. I know you two have a lot of talking to do. Now go before she gets back." Connie said as she shooed him upstairs.

Somehow Shane found her room really easily, but he noticed that the room next to her was decorated like a little girls room on the door and from what he could see of the inside. He didn't know she had a little sister. He just figured it happened after they stopped talking. So he went into Mitchie's room. He couldn't believe how many posters she had. They were mostly of Nate and Jason, but there were a few with all three of them. He was really surprised there were none of just him. He closed the door and changed into his pjs. While he waited he layed on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. As he heard the door open he noticed on the back of the door one lone picture/poster of him of when he was younger.

As soon as Mitchie walked into the room, and could say anything Shane opened his mouth.

"I see you blew up your favorite picture of me into a poster," Shane said while he smirked.

"What are you doing in my room?" Mitchie hissed at him as though he was some kind of poison.

Shane inwardly cringed at the way she said that, but replied "your mom told me to sleep in here with you."

"Ugh fine, but you stay on that side of the bed." Mitchie commanded. A few minutes later Mitchie walked out to change into her pajamas. Shane continued to lie on the bed. As he looked around the room he noticed a picture that had Mitchie holding something and in a hospital bed. He went to get up to look at it, but Mitchie came back in, and closed the door behind her.

"Good night and remember stay on that side of the bed." Mitchie told him firmly as she turned off the light and climbed into bed to go to sleep.

At about 4:00 a.m. a small figured entered the room and rubbed her eyes as she silently cried.

"Mommy. Mommy. Wake up. I had a bad dream." She said still rubbing her eyes.

Mitchie groggily woke up and saw the clock read 4:02 a.m. She noticed Serena crying.

"Aw sweetie what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream that somewon took me away and I couldn't swee you anymore." Serena said as she started to cry a little louder.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. I'll make sure no one ever takes you away from me." Mitchie said in the sweetest cheeriest voice she could muster.

"Come on climb in and get on other side of me so you don't fall off the bed. Ok."

Serena did as she was told and she snuggled up to Mitchie, and she fell right back to sleep immediately.

Shane began to roll over and see what was going on, but was stopped by Mitchie so he wouldn't roll over Serena.

"What's going on? Why did she just call you mommy?" Shane whispered to her.

"She had a nightmare so she's sleeping here for the rest of the night. And this is my daughter. Ok get over it. My life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows since I started living here." Mitchie said in a cold whisper. She put her arms around Serena and held her as she went back to sleep.

The next morning Shane got out of bed with a few sores. He stretched and wlked to the bathroom to freshen up. He grabbed his overnight bag along the way so he could take a shower. The whole time wodering 'why does Mitchie have a kid? When did she get pregnant? That kid looks about 3, and looks kind of like me when I was little. Man that kid can kick in her sleep.' The thoughts were endless.

Not long after Shane had gotten out of bed Mitchie woke up. Serena was still sleeping so she picked her up, and brought her to her own room. When she put her down she just signed and staredat her, in the motherly way.

"You should tell him you know," Connie said from the doorway.

"I know, but it's hard mom. What amd I supposed to tell him? 'Oh hey the summer we stopped speaking you got me pregnant, and everyone knew but you.' Oh yeah that's a good way to start speaking again." Mitchie said in almost onebteath. She was worried Shane would get really mad at her. The only thing she wanted was for her and Shane to be what they once were. She knew that would never happen.

" well that's one way to say it, but for now why don't you help me make some pancakes." Connie said as she put and arm around Mitchie to bring her downstairs.

By 9:00 everyone but Serena was up, and in the kitchen. Connie and Mitchie got everything ready so everyone could eat soon.

"Hey Mitchie where's the little one?" Jason asked innocently.

"Oh yeah that's right I should go wake her up. I'll be right back." Mitchie said.

A few minutes later Mitchie came back down with a tired looking Serena on her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie look who came to see you." Mitchie whispered in Serena's ear.

Serena slowly moved her head so she could see everyone who was in the room. As soon as she saw who it was her face lit up like a christmas tree. She had a huge grin, and skwirmed as Mitchie put her down.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she went running, and yelled "Uncle Nate, Uncle Jason." She ran over to the both of them, and gave them a huge hug.

"What are you doing hwere?" She asked all innocently.

"Well we were passing through, and we stopped by, and stayed the night. We wanted to surprise you, but you were alsepp." Jason told Serena as she sat on his lap to eat some Mickey Mouse pancakes made just for her.

"How do you know about her? How old is she? And when did you get pregnant?" Shane asked. The last question was directed toward Mitchie.

Everyone in the room was silent for a few minutes. They all gave each other looks then looked at Mitchie as if to say 'I think you should tell him now.'

Mitchie siged and began to speak breaking the silence. "Well Shane to answer your first question Nate and Jason have known about her since she was a baby. Every so often when they could they would stop by. They've known about her since before she was born. To answer your second question she is 3years old. She turns 4 next March, and to answer your last question. The summer we stopped talking was when I found out I was pregnant. I found out just before school started so Mom pulled me out of school for the year, and home schooled me. Nobody outside of the family besides you 3," she pointed to the boys, "and Sierra and her family know about Serena being my daughter." Mitchie said this all very slowly and clam so he could understand.

Shane ws quiet for a few minutes trying to register all of this. He was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say or how to even respond. Meanwhile Connie decided it ws a good time to leave Shane and Mitchie alone to talk. she ushered everyone into the dinning room, and the brought all of the food out there with them.

"Are you going to say something?" Mitchie asked. She was worried about how he would react. She waited to tell him the other part of the story.

"I don't know waht to say Mitchie." Shane said completely dazed.

"Well I should mention one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that summer we stopped talking." Shane nodded his head so Mitchie continued."Remember when I came to visit, and we both got a little carried away? Well Shane I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. Shane she's your daughter too." She finished as she bit her lip waiting for him to explode.

"She's my WHAT?!" Shane yelled.

* * *

I'm so sorry again. I've just been really busy and it was a very long chapter to type. my normal is about 4 pages written out in my notebook, but this was 6 pages of packed infor to type. So yes I'm very sorry. I'll try to get chapter 6 up as soon as I can, but I kind of wrote my slef in to a bit of a hole and now I'm trying to figure the rest out so 6 might take a while to write and get up.


	6. A New Begining

Chapter 6

"She's my WHAT?!" Shane yelled

"She's your daughter." Mitchie repeated "Please Shane calm down."

"No I won't calm down. I just found out I've had a daughter for the past four years. I'm not going to calm down. Why the Hell wouldn't you tell me?" He continued to yell as he began to pace the kitchen.

"Because Shane, things were just so complicated when I found out, and I was freaking out as it was. It's not like I could turn to you to lean on anymore. You were off trying to replace me, replace us and what we were. What was I supposed to do? I would have seemed like a very jealous, needy, desperate to get her boyfriend back ex-girlfriend. You are so DAMN frustrating." Mitchie screamed as she ran out of the kitchen in tears.

As she ran upstairs in tears everyone looked at her in sympathy. They had heard everything. Everyone was glad that Serena had gone up to her room to play. After a stunned moment Connie ran upstairs to prevent Serena from bothering Mitchie. She didn't want Serena to get yelled at by accident. Right after Connie went upstairs, Shane walked out of the kitchen completely stunned and furious.

"Hey dude, go after her, but this time don't yell at her ok." Jason said in a stern friend voice.

"Jason's right, go and talk to her. Don't yell, talk." Nate said in agreement.

"Fine, but I just wish she would have told me right away. And why didn't you two tell me huh?" Shane said as he sighed in frustration.

"We didn't tell you because she had asked us not to, and it was her place to tell you, not us." Nate said

"Fine I'll go talk to her." Shane said as he headed upstairs to Mitchie's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitchie layed on the bed crying her eyes out. She knew he was going to mad, but the look in his eyes was so painful, so hurt. She just felt so guilty for not telling him. She crawled underneath the blankets and curled into a ball, and just cried even harder. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

She groaned and then in the best voice she could muster yelled "GO AWAY!" Apparently who ever was at the door didn't listen. They had walked in anyway. They got under the covers, and just held Mitchie trying to calm her down. As soon as Mitchie felt calm enough, she looked up to see who it was. When she saw it was Shane she began to cry again. He just pulled her even closer.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just really hurt to know that I couldn't or wouldn't tell me. I know I shouldn't have pushed you away, but it was so hard living without you." He took a deep breathe and sighed then he continued. "I was just afraid of loosing you, and then when it did happen, I became lost. You could even ask Nate and Jason, I was destroyed. Everytime we would come close to your town, or when we were and went past your old house I would just lose it. I was afraid of doing a show here, and then Nate and Jason finally convinced me to do one. They said that maybe I would be able to see you again. I got excited and scared. Unfortunately the scared part took over, and made me kind of lash out. I hope you can one day forgive me. I know what you did had to have been for a good reason. So I'm going to ask nicely this time, and hope you'll give me an explanation or something." Shane said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I know Shane. Nate and Jason explained everything to me, and the more you pushed me away, made it worse. It just made it even harder for me to tell you, and when your career took off I knew you would give it up for Serena and me. I didn't want you to do that. Now look at you, you're a pop star."

"That would be rock star." he chimed in.

"Whatever. Anyway I didn't want you to give up your dream. You deserved better then that. I was going to tell your parents about Serena, but I decided not to. I did make videos of everything, and took thousands of pictures. I marked the date on each one. I even had pictures taken of me during the pregnancy. Shane, I'm not going to say I forgive you, but I will tell you that I love you. I have never stopped loving you; I was just very hurt by you. And don't worry Serena knows that your her dad. I've already explained it to her. I told her that you were in an accident and you didn't remember her being born or anything, and that when you saw each other I had to talk to you first. She had to wait for me to tell her it was ok for her to call you daddy to your face and all. You've missed a lot Shane." Mitchie finally stopped and then snuggled into his arms. She missed this for the past 4 years.

They layed there in each others arms in silence for a while. They just wanted to enjoy each others company, and to the both of them it was home.

"We should get going down stairs. It's almost 11 and our breakfast is getting cold." Shane said breaking the silence and getting off of the bed.

"Oh why do you only have one picture/poster of me alone, and you have a bunch of Nate and Jason?" Shane asked curiously as he watched Mitchie get out of bed, and freshen herself up a bit in the mirror.

"Because I was mad at you, but the one I do have is the only one that I thought was the best of you ever, and besides in all of my other pictures of you no one recognizes you. That's the only one where you look like you do now." She said as she turned around to face him.

When they got downstairs they heard everyone laughing in the living room. When they entered everyone stopped laughing, and looked at them. Mitchie gave a small smile and nodded. No sooner did she do that did Serena come running up to Shane yelling "DADDY!" Shane scooped her up and swung her around. As he did so she giggled with happiness. Shane never thought that hearing that sound of happiness would make him so happy. After a few minutes of explaining that they had worked some things out, but not all; Mitchie and Shane went to finish their breakfasts.

By 1:00 p.m. the boys had all freshened up, taken their showers, and were all packed and ready to go. They had to be on the road soon so they could get a good night's sleep in the hotel before the interviews tomorrow. The boys would be announcing what their plans were for after the tour, which was ending in about 3 weeks or so.

"In about an hour we're going to be leaving. You know that right?" Shane said to Mitchie.

"Yeah I know. You know that just because we talked about a few things doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm still mad the only difference is that we are now on talking terms." She replied.

"I know. The fact that I get to hear your voice again makes me happy."

"Well why don't you go and play with our daughter before you leave. Don't worry about informing your parents I'll do it. Unless of course you want to tell them together?" Mitchie said as she tip toed a little to give him a peck on the cheek.

Shane did as he was told. He wasn't sure how to be a father, but he did know one thing he would follow his heart. Mitchie and he had made a promise to be together forever and he planned on marrying her one day. He planned on proposing after her senior year when they were young, but then everything happened and all of those dreams were gone. Now he can fulfill it once again.

'Maybe I'll propose before the end of senior year' Shane thought to himself.

* * *

Sorry it took so long guys. I hope you liked it. I do have Chapter 7 in the making. I'm going to be typing it while I write it so then it won't take so long with my busy schedule. Since I have half days for the next week due to finals I'll be able to get it up faster. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
